


saviour

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullied Harry, M/M, Punk Niall, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's bullied, Niall helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	saviour

**Author's Note:**

> short because i just found this saved on my computer from a long time ago and thought it was half decent enough to post even though i technically didn't finish it  
> i apologize for the shit title, as per usual.

Really, he probably should've thought this through better. Harry knows what happens when he goes near the skate park, but yet here he is, watching as the contents of his backpack gets strewn across the grassy parts just below the concrete structure that the town calls a 'skate park', even though it's just a few poles, some steps and curves. There isn't even a weird bowl thing Harry will never take the time to learn the name of.

"What the fuck is that? Do you have a baggy of goldfish in your bag, Styles?" Drew laughs cruelly, picking up said bag. "Awe, there's even a note from your mummy, how sweet."

Okay, so maybe his mum likes to leave random snacks and notes in his bag, but it's not like he's some sort of mummy's boy (he is), she claims it's 'brain food'. Drew crushes them, then moves on to ripping up his essay due tomorrow. Harry doesn't even flinch, or say anything. This has happened enough times that he knows saying something will only make it worse, so he stands and watches, a slight pink tint to his cheeks. He may be used to this, but it's still embarrassing when it happens around this many people.

He pulls himself out of his own mind just in time to see Drew pick up his necklace, or, well, _Gemma's_ necklace. They had traded, and he took it off for gym today since he's extremely paranoid about it somehow getting ripped off.

"No!" Harry exclaims. Drew meets his eyes, quirking a brow while he smirks. Harry wishes he could punch it off, but he isn't strong or brave enough. "Please leave that," he pleads. "Fuck with whatever else, but that's Gemma's, please."

Drew grins full on then, eyeing the necklace. He turns to Harry with a glint in his eye, and he swallows thickly. "Gemma's huh?" he says. "Maybe I'll just have to tell her she'll have to work for it, if she wants it back."

"Don't fucking go near her," Harry growls, suddenly livid. Gemma may be older, but that doesn't mean he's not protective, and he may be the shy quiet kid who keeps to himself and tries to stay positive, but certain things rile him up. Unfortunately, Drew knows exactly what those things are.

"Oi, watch how you fuckin' speak to me, Styles," Drew barks, fisting a hand into his shirt to tug him closer, their faces only an inch apart, "wouldn't want me to break that pretty little face of yours, would you?" He grins menacingly, and Harry grits his teeth, trying to stay quiet. "Good, now do you wanna tell me where I can find her?"

"Fuck you," he spits, before he can think it through. His eyes widen, and Drew scowls before shoving him to the ground and kicking him hard in the ribs. He gasps, curling in on himself. There's a splitting pain in his nose, suddenly, with a cracking sound.

"I told you to watch your mouth, you fucking queer," Drew spits, and Harry winces.

"Hey!" someone shouts, followed by feet dropping from the park, swishing through the grass. "I thought I told you to leave him alone," an accent growls, punctuating the last three words.

Harry looks up to see purple hair, tattooed arms, ripped jeans, and a face splattered with piercings. The boy's name is Niall, and that's all Harry really knows about him, aside from the obvious. He closes his eyes, and there's a stretched out period of silence only filled by the sounds coming from the skate park, people too used to this occurrence to care. Finally, Drew mutters a quiet, grumpy "fuck this," and storms off.

An old pair of scruffed up converse appear, and Niall crouches down, concern written all over his face. "You okay?" he asks softly, surprising coming from his look and his rough accent. "No blood?"

Harry shakes his head, even though it only shoves his face into the dirt more. There's a sharp pain in his ribs when he breathes, but that happens every time Drew hits him. He never goes for the face. Well, not often, at least.

"C'mon," Niall mutters, helping him up. It hurts like a bitch, but he wants away from these peoples, so he does it. Niall picks his things up quickly, stuffing them in his bag, then gently tucks Gemma's necklace in his pocket, smiling at him as he does. Harry flushes and smiles back, and Niall helps him start limping home.

"What you said back there," Harry says, for the first time since they left, when they're half way home, "why'd you tell him to leave me alone?"

"Us gays gotta stick together, don't we?" Niall teases, knocking their hips together. Harry winces and almost loses balance, but he's got an arm around Niall's shoulders anyway.

They talk the rest of the way home, and Niall's really nice. Harry quite likes him, so he's a little bummed when they get to his house and Niall takes Harry's arm off himself.

"You know," he hesitates, but Niall grins at him a little, the sun glinting off of the hoop in his lip, "no one's home. You could come hang out - if you wanted."

Niall agrees easily, slipping one arm around Harry's waist and using the other to place Harry's arm around his shoulders again, and starts walking him up the drive way. Harry's pretty sure he could manage it on his own, but he likes Niall's arm around his waist, a firm but gentle grip on his side, so he keeps it to himself.


End file.
